


I look good on you (how do you look on me?)

by AwkwardAsHell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Tony, I’m going to eff up the universe because I needed to make out with myself, Kissing, Language, M/M, Making Out, Multiverse, Pet Names, RPF, References to Sex, Scars, Self-cest (technically), Sexual Tension, Sorry rdj, Tony is a little shit, a personal account of tony stark, flustered rdj, im going to hell, the multiverse is a true blessing, there are differences between them because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAsHell/pseuds/AwkwardAsHell
Summary: “Short Stuff?’” Robert echoed suddenly, brow furrowing. “I’m the same height as y—” Wordless, Tony stepped closer to him, until they could clearly tell that he had a good few inches on the actor. Robert crossed his arms with an expression that could only be called a pout. “Well, shit, then. That seems a little unfair.”Or, Tony Stark stumbles into the wrong part of the multiverse and likes what he finds there.





	I look good on you (how do you look on me?)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from, I wrote it really fast. There are precious few fics for this pairing, and i wanted to fix that a bit. I hope someone reads it...? And likes it? XD  
> Let me know what you think if you did :3  
> Thanks!

The idea of a multiverse was still pretty new to him. And by new, he meant that half an hour ago, he hadn’t believed it to be an actual thing. He had also not been standing in a trailer, in full Iron Man armor, across from someone who looked _exactly like him_.

Tony decided that the minute Doctor Asshat could figure out how to portal him back to his own dimension, he was going to fucking kick him in the shins.

The guy across from him ( _other Tony? Tony 2? Nice sunglasses_ ), to his credit, managed to keep most of his shit together when Tony had literally blasted into his trailer. It had been a bit traumatizing—for both—once Tony’s headpiece slipped off and they got an eyeful of himself, but they’d moved somewhat past it. Now, the man just stared at him, one hand pressed to his mouth, teeth at his knuckles, in shock. After a moment, he took a breath. “So, you’re…actually him. Iron Man. Tony Stark.”

Tony raised his armored hands in exasperation. “Listen, Sunglasses, I dunno what else to do to convince you. You want me to pick up the trailer and drop it off at home? Would that do it?”

“No, no, don’t do that,” Sunglasses hurried to reply. He had this flustered awe to him that was very much not Tony, and it was intriguing. He ran a hand over his hair. “I’m just… this is a whole fucking lot, you know?”

“You think?” Tony softened the sarcasm with a half-grin. “So, uh, what am I in this one, huh? Judging by your place here…actor, Tony?”

“It’s Robert.”

“I— what?”

“My name’s Robert, I’m not exactly you in this…world.”

Tony regarded him in faint surprise. So in another universe, he was a sunglasses-toting, sneakers-and-suit actor named Robert. Or, well, sneakers-and-suit judging by the pictures; Robert wasn’t in them now, just jeans and a hoodie. _Who the fuck_ —? “All right, Robert,” Tony corrected himself. “You are an actor then?”

“Yeah, uh.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Robert offered him a meager smile. “I play you. A version of you.”

“You play me,” Tony repeated. He thought for a moment. “Do I exist here? As a real person, I mean?”

Somewhat nervous, Robert shook his head. “No, you’re just a character here.”

The universe was laughing its ass off at him right now. Tony reached up to rub at his temple. “Wow, okay. That sucks,” he announced, as though coming to a momentous decision. Glancing around the trailer, he huffed out a sigh. “Well, seeing as though I’m stuck here ‘til Strange gets his shit together, and apparently, I don’t exist, might as well hang out here. You all right with that, Short Stuff?” Without bothering to wait for a reply, he tapped the Reactor and the suit retracted back into the chest piece. Robert watched in barely contained wonder as the nanotech disappeared in smooth silver and red, leaving behind Tony Stark in a black tee, Arc Reactor glowing. It reflected in Robert’s brown eyes behind his sunglasses, and Tony found himself biting back a pleased smile at the attention.

“‘Short Stuff?’” Robert echoed suddenly, brow furrowing. “I’m the same height as y—” Wordless, Tony stepped closer to him, until they could clearly tell that he had a good few inches on the actor. Robert crossed his arms with an expression that could only be called a pout. “Well, shit, then. That seems a little unfair.”

Tony grinned crookedly. “I’m the Tony Stark here, remember? You’re Robert…”

“Downey Junior.”

“Robert Downey Junior.” Tony tried the name out and decided he liked the shape of it in his mouth. Shifting on his feet, he folded his arms over his chest in a mirror of Robert. “Bound to be some glitches in the system, I guess.” He realized what that sounded like, a moment before annoyance and a barely-masked hurt flickered across Robert’s face.

“Well, I'm the only Robert here,” he countered evenly, “so yeah, there’s gonna be _glitches_ in your system, Stark.”

_I like him_. Tony had to laugh, wanting to bring Robert’s smile back. “Sorry, didn’t realize how touchy this was gonna be. I don’t exactly go around looking for other versions of myself to talk to every day.”

“ _That’s_ a surprise,” Robert scoffed, but with a slow return of his humor. The corner of his mouth turned up slyly. “I'd have thought you would want more of you to go around, y’know, boost the massive ego.”

“Shit, take it easy! I just got here.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know you can take it.”

“Bet you do.” Tony smirked, just to get that shy bout of laughter out of Robert, the flustered downward glance. Then he cocked his head. “Actor,” he said thoughtfully, gaze flitting over Robert without shame. “Wonder what else is different then.”

Robert didn’t answer, perhaps not trusting himself. Tony didn’t blame him. If his eyes were anything like Robert’s, then he’d have a hard time moving under them too. He settled for silently taking him in for a moment, allowing Robert to do the same. They didn’t have quite the same build either; Tony was broader at the shoulders. Robert’s hair was a shade lighter too, but their facial hair matched, probably due to the makeup crew here. He…moved easier. There was a lilt, a relaxed sway, to Robert that Tony could probably never have. And he smiled softer, no flirty slashes of the mouth. Though Tony was willing to bet he pulled it off well. He’d kill to see him in a suit.

_Am I attracted to an alternate version of myself? God, why am I even surprised?_

His gaze dropped to Robert’s chest. “Don’t get one of these then?” he asked lightly, reaching out to hook a finger in Robert’s neckline. It took one hard tug to reel him in closer and bare his collarbone.

“What’re you—?” Robert broke off in understanding as Tony tapped a fingertip against the Arc Reactor. He swallowed, visibly shaken by the brush of Tony’s knuckles at his neck. “No. Just you.”

They were closer, sharing each other's air. Tony hadn’t been prepared for how it felt to touch another of himself, _this_ radiant version of himself, soft but with an edge as sharp as Tony’s. It was magnetic in its wrongness, but at the same time, it was impossibly _right_ , the two of them. Tony wondered if they tasted the same too. He glanced at Robert’s mouth, pleased with the little intake of air and the twitch of Robert’s hands. He was looking too, at the Reactor shining from Tony’s chest, then at the hand still snagged in the front of his hoodie. Understanding that secret longing, Tony yanked again, until Robert stumbled into him. He gasped and quickly uncrossed his arms to catch himself, hands splaying at Tony’s sides. They both jerked with the sensation, Tony caught off-guard by his own reaction.

“You’re flirting with me,” Robert stated, not a hint of surprise in his voice.

Tony grinned lopsidedly. “You’re letting me.”

“I don’t think we should—”

“No, definitely not.”

“Probably some space-time shit will happen.”

“Of course it will.”

“You’re gonna do it anyway.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Curving a hand around the back of Robert’s neck, Tony swept in and pressed their mouths together. Robert responded at once, kissing back with his own fire, and curled his fingers in the sides of Tony’s T-shirt. Hell, he tasted like interdimensional sin. Tony brought his other hand up, roughly cradling Robert’s jaw and tipping his head back. It was a better angle that way, let him lick into his mouth, and Robert whimpered against him. His hands were bolder now, pushing up Tony’s shirt so he could smooth his palms up his stomach. He reached his chest and traced the scar tissue around the rim of the Reactor, Tony’s tee rucked up around his wrists, and damn, if that wasn’t hot. Tony broke the kiss long enough to reach for Robert’s sunglasses and tilt them up off his face, back over his hair. “Wanna see your eyes, pretty thing,” he breathed, kissing him again briefly, teeth catching at his lower lip.

Robert managed a weak chuckle against him. “That a compliment for me or for you?” he teased, circling his hands around to Tony’s back, still under his shirt.

“Yes,” Tony answered, earning himself another heartrending laugh. It was Robert who kissed him now, who dug his nails into Tony’s back, and flicked his tongue against his teeth. Tony couldn’t help it when he swore under his breath, shoving Robert’s sunglasses all the way off his head to bury his fingers in his hair. What he wouldn’t give to have him in silk sheets right now.

“Wanna have time,” Robert murmured, the huskiness and the unbidden want in his voice so at odds with his sweet smile. He dragged his mouth in a hot curve along Tony’s jaw, until he could bite at his earlobe.

Tony’s knees damn near went weak. “Time for what, hon?” he asked into the crook of Robert’s neck, pulling his neckline aside to kiss bare skin.

Robert let out a positively stunning noise and arched his neck for him. “You know what,” he growled, a hand finding its way into Tony’s hair and pulling just right. “Want you to take this goddamned hoodie off for me.” Tony scraped his teeth over his throat and Robert hissed. “Want you up against the wall, I wanna taste the skin under this.” Reaching between them, Robert clutched possessively at the Reactor and Tony tried to hold back his full-body shiver. No one had bothered to be so intimate like this. “I wanna taste all of you.”

“Fuck, I could just eat you _up_ ,” Tony rasped, and Robert pulled his head up by his hair—oh dear god, _yes_ —and kissed him again.

It was somehow harder, desperate, tongue and teeth, and wandering hands. If they had time, Tony would ravish him. Lay him out, take it slow, make him beg in that familiar, lovely voice. He decided that they might not have time for everything, but he was sure as hell going to try to give this beautiful actor what he wanted. He tangled his hands up in the hem of Robert’s hoodie and practically ripped it from him. He was wearing a black T-shirt underneath, identical to Tony’s, and somehow that was better than anything else. Gasping, Robert slotted himself flush against him and Tony started to back up. He didn’t stop until he met the door of the trailer at his back and leaned against it, letting Robert cage him hungrily between his arms. Tony grabbed at his wrists, hoping he didn’t look too needy, and coaxed them back to his hips. “Hands on me, and don’t you dare stop,” he ordered.

“Pushy,” Robert complained, nipping at his bottom lip.

“You know how many people would _love_ to have me pinned all hot an’ bothered against a door?” Tony looped an arm around Robert’s shoulders. “And here I am, just giving it to you.”

“I would’ve taken it anyway,” Robert returned, and _there_ was that Stark half-smirk, sinful on his lips. “You would’ve let me.” Between them, he took hold of the Arc Reactor, gentle, questioning. “You gonna let me do this too?” he asked softly, glancing up at Tony from under his lashes.

Oh, damn him. Tony nodded, reaching up to tap the surface of the Reactor and disconnect it from his skin. It came away easily then, Robert holding it with a careful reverence. Then he met Tony’s eyes and leaned in to press his lips to the skin laid bare by the cutout in Tony’s shirt. His kisses were hot on the old Reactor’s scars, breath ghosting across Tony’s skin. There was a drag of teeth and Tony gripped the back of his head. Okay, yeah, apparently this was a massive turn-on for him. He felt the slick heat of Robert’s tongue on his chest and his hands moving to unbutton Tony’s jeans, and Tony moaned. The triumphant curl of Robert’s mouth made it all the more tortuous, and he arched up off the door into him, grinding their hips together. Robert sucked in a sharp breath and braced a hand against the doorframe.

“You wanna show me what else that mouth can do, Rob?” Tony asked raggedly.

“If you keep moaning my name like that,” Robert shot back.

“Make me.”

“Christ, _Tony_ —”

The trailer suddenly lit up, as a shower of sparks appeared at the back wall.

Robert was off of him in an instant, backpedaling until there were at least two feet between them. Tony wanted the solidness of him back at once, pressing him into the door while he continued where'd left off with Tony’s undone jeans. Instead, he just growled under his breath and righted himself again: shirt hem tugged down, pants buttoned, swiping a hand over his hair. The open portal lay there invitingly, opening on the skyline. Strange was giving him direct access to the Avenger’s compound, a flight away. Earlier than Tony had thought, unfortunately.

“That's my ride.” He glanced at Robert, a mess of tousled hair and rumpled clothes, and very nearly chose to ignore his own universe for a moment.

“Yeah,” Robert answered shakily. “I figured.”

Stepping closer, Tony held out a hand. “Wanna give me my heart back?” he joked.

Robert glanced down at the Reactor still in his hands and rolled his eyes. “No,” he replied, maintaining eye contact as he placed it back into Tony’s hand.

Tony connected it back to his chest in the same heartbeat he snagged the front of Robert’s shirt and pulled him in. They stood with mere inches between them, Robert so pliant for him, it drove him mad. Tony exhaled, leaning his forehead against Robert’s. “I need to find you in my world,” he said, brushing their noses together.

“You trying to make me jealous of myself?” Robert asked. “Or was this whole fucking experience not enough for you?”

“I kinda like you jealous.” Tony cracked a teasing grin. He ran his hands up Robert’s neck, cupping his jaw. “Don't worry. Doubt I'm gonna find another like you.”

Sighing, Robert leaned into his touch and bit his lip. “Will you come back?” He let his gaze rake hotly over Tony’s figure, earning himself a hitched breath. “Preferably when I'm _not_ in a trailer, and I can take my time with you.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony near-whined, stifling a shiver at the raw want in Robert’s voice. “Don't know if the wizard will let me back, but if I'm in the area, I'll stop by, kay?” He winked devilishly, delighted with the flush that worked its way up Robert’s neck.

“Don't keep me waiting, Stark,” Robert warned.

Grinning, Tony double-tapped the Arc Reactor; the nanotech burst from his chest and spread across himself into gleaming armor. He pulled Robert in for a fierce kiss, wasting no time in tasting his tongue as the armor grew. Groaning, Robert sank into him and slid his fingers over the side of Tony’s neck. Tony knew he was feeling his racing pulse and it made his mouth curve up against Robert’s. Pushing away gently, he tossed Robert a last, crooked smirkbefore the helmet closed over his head. The awestruck glow in Robert’s eyes was almost as good as his kisses. “Keep making me look good here, Short Stuff,” Tony joked, before activating his rockets and blasting off into the portal. It only took a second for it to snap shut behind him, leaving the trailer in shivering silence.

Robert stood where he was for a moment more, reaching up to touch his lips with shaky fingertips. …did he really just meet and make out with Tony Stark? God, when he thought of it like that, it sounded like a crazy fever dream.

Shaking his head, he stuck his hands in his pockets—and blinked when his fingers met folded paper. He slipped it out and found a simple note, above a set of numbers. When had Tony even had time for this? All the same, it made Robert smile like a giddy teenager.

_Think phone calls work between worlds, honey_?


End file.
